<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#黑塔利亚APH##亲子分#OOC by Jellyfish_Lucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301401">#黑塔利亚APH##亲子分#OOC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky'>Jellyfish_Lucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#黑塔利亚APH##亲子分#OOC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OOC</p><p>[亲子分]</p><p>            “安东尼奥，你要咖啡么？”罗维诺走过来，在正在看足球比赛的西班牙人身边俯下身，轻声问。“现在已经很晚了，要是你还想继续看下去的话，我去给你煮点咖啡吧。”他贴的很近，安东尼奥甚至能闻到他身上咖啡豆的味道，原来早就准备好了么，西班牙人想。</p><p>            “哦，好，麻烦你了。”安东尼奥连正眼看他的时间都没有，说话的时候眼睛也黏在屏幕上，颇为敷衍，好像电视才是他的恋人。罗维诺又弯着腰等了他十几秒，心里盼着他能多说两句，结果遭到冷落，棕色头发的意大利有些不满地嘟了下嘴，纤细的睫毛扑扇了两下，转身走向厨房，开始忙他的咖啡。咖啡豆的香味渐渐浓了起来……</p><p>            确认罗维诺看不到他的身影后，安东尼奥瞬间从椅子上弹起来，顺手抄了沙发上的电话冲到阳台，开始给费里西安诺，也就是罗维诺的双胞胎弟弟打电话。“喂？喂，费里，我是安东尼奥，对对是我，不好意思这么晚打电话给你，我想问一下罗维最近收到了什么刺激了么？不不不，不是你哥哥出事儿了，嗯，怎么说呢，罗维他……有点反常。”</p><p>            电话那头的青年显然是吓到了，“Ve、Ve”的重复个不停，然后通话对象就换成了个连声音都十分严肃的德国人。“安东尼奥，你对费里西安诺说了什么？他一直哭着吵个不停，连话都说不清楚。”虽说没有语气不善但也没温和到哪去，我什么也没做啊我这也惊恐的很好么，安东尼奥在内心重重地叹了口气，把上边的对话又重复了一遍。</p><p>            “罗维诺？”电话对面的德国人绞尽脑汁地开始回忆，从两个月前的见面罗维诺甩脸就走顺手把吃了一半的西红柿砸到自己身上到上周平静地一起吃早餐双胞胎哥哥还帮弟弟用餐巾擦了嘴全部回忆了个遍，也没发现什么不对，反而弄了个一头雾水。那个家伙明明好得很哪里有不对……</p><p>等等……平静地一起吃早餐？和罗维诺一起？自己当时还在今天是什么特殊的日子难得罗维诺没冲自己发脾气……难道这就是事件的开端？</p><p>            “就是那天！”安东尼奥猛一拍手，记忆立刻调出了当天的录像：早上罗维诺按时起床收拾好房间，等自己洗漱完毕热气腾腾的早餐已经摆在桌上，罗维诺本人一脸平和坐在桌前对自己道早安。吃完饭，自己去上班，罗维诺去上学，下班回来做好了的晚餐在桌子上等他，甚至还有放好的热水，再往后两个人一起看完了无聊的泡沫剧大结局，罗维诺破天荒的没有吐槽顺带赞美了男主角的着装……现在想想，那天的罗维诺有多不正常！安东尼奥边想边开始牙齿打颤。</p><p>            “你的咖啡好了，安东尼奥。”西班牙人吓了一个激灵，不管对方是否会生气就干净利落挂掉电话。“啊哈哈，辛苦你了罗维，要不要和我一起看一会比赛？你明天不用上学的吧熬夜应该也没问题吧哈哈……”</p><p>       “不用了，我明天有补习班。你也早点休息，虽然你明天不用上班，最好别睡太晚。”罗维诺温和地拒绝了他。不对！这时候不是应该臭着一张脸鄙视自己“那种无聊的东西有什么好看”的么？快来吐槽我啊！快一脸不高兴地把抱枕砸到我身上啊！为什么？为什么你不生气？为什么你不冲我发火？我的罗维诺不可能这么温柔！</p><p>            安东尼奥内心的汹涌澎湃一点儿也没表现在脸上，他保持万年不变的笑脸向同居人道晚安：“那么晚安，罗维。祝你做个好梦。”“晚安。”罗维诺对他点了点头便转身回了卧室。“啊对了！”安东尼奥在背后叫住他，“谢谢你的咖啡！”他道谢，附带一张大大的笑脸，活像伊万家的向日葵。</p><p>            “你喜欢就好。”罗维诺回过头，祖母绿的眸子里满是笑意，他甚至能看到男孩的嘴角微微上翘。罗维诺笑得真的很好看，如果他平时这么对着安东尼奥笑男人一定会欢喜地扑过去进行少儿不宜活动乘以N，可是今天他只觉得一阵恶寒，面部表情僵了僵，好不容易撑到罗维诺关上卧室门，立刻垮了下来。于是向来乐观的安东尼奥把自己堆在沙发里开始反思最近发生的事情。</p><p>            罗维诺是怎么了？他为什么突然变得这么温柔？这不科学啊啊啊啊啊！</p><p>            不对，这不对，自己是喜欢温柔的罗维诺的。虽然暴娇的罗维诺也很可爱，但还是温柔的时候比较好。他会经常笑，会温柔地照料家里，会乖乖听话按他说的去做……他为什么不喜欢这样的罗维诺？</p><p>            他甚至在过生日的时候，许愿要罗维诺温柔一些。</p><p>            于是他安心下来。继续看他的足球比赛，直至在沙发上睡着。睡梦中，他感到有人给他披上了毛毯。一定是他的罗维诺，他的，乖巧的，温柔的罗维诺。</p><p> </p><p>简直像梦一样。</p><p> </p><p>早上醒的时候，他觉得浑身酸痛，肩膀和脖子的疼痛尤为严重。不过还好，有罗维诺给他盖的毯子，他没冻感冒。厨房里飘来阵阵意面的香气，安东尼奥突然觉得很自豪，自己有个长得帅又温柔，还会做好吃的意面的男友，上得了厅堂下得了卧床。</p><p>最重要的是，他是攻。</p><p> </p><p>罗维诺果然没有愧对意大利人的称号，Pasta好吃得让安东尼奥几乎泪流满面。吃完饭，罗维诺收拾好碗筷放进水槽，笑着把想要帮忙的安东尼奥赶出了厨房，“我来收拾就好了”他这么说，脸上露出一个小小的酒窝。一瞬间西班牙人几乎以为自己看到了天使，晕晕乎乎就被赶了出去。</p><p>安东尼奥窝在他昨天睡着的位置看着电视，不时偷瞄两眼厨房，罗维诺系着浅色猫咪围裙，仔细地擦拭着碗碟，微微敞开的领结露出锁骨……不能再看了，他默默捂住鼻子，强迫自己把视线转到电视上。血液在逆流啊啊啊他已经感觉有两条温热的液体在往下淌了……有人照顾的生活好幸福！</p><p> </p><p>他为什么不喜欢现在的罗维诺？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗维诺走得有点急，因为洗了不少碗他险些迟到【早饭特别丰盛】，所以几乎是从楼梯上冲下去的。安东尼奥倚着门框，微笑着目送他的身影离开院子，再回屋想把昨天换下来的衣服洗了，却发现洗衣篮是空的。衣服呢？难道被罗维诺顺手扔了？唉……那孩子就是不懂生活……他在屋里转了好几圈，最终在阳台上找到了它们。衣服上面有着干净的洗洁剂的味道，还有阳光的清爽。鉴于这里只住了他们两个人，安东尼奥一下就想起了最近反常的罗维诺。罗维诺一定是大早起来把衣服洗了吧……这几天真是辛苦他了，昨天晚上自己睡得那么晚还给自己盖毯子，他睡的肯定更晚……这么乖的孩子/男朋友自己还埋怨真是对不起他……想到这个事实的安东尼奥瞬间红了脸。晚上做点好吃的谢谢他吧~</p><p>他又看了一上午的电视，下午去买了些蔬菜和鲜肉给罗维诺做好吃的，嗯，当然少不了西红柿。他的罗维诺可是西红柿星人呢，没了这个的话，他绝对会嘟着嘴表示不满的。</p><p>罗维诺回来的时候街上的灯都亮了，男孩手里拎着一袋食材气喘吁吁地跑回来，“对……对不起，我回来晚了。”他一遍遍道歉，几乎不敢抬头看安东尼奥的眼睛，汗湿的头发贴在额头上，眉毛因为焦急紧皱着。真是可爱的孩子，西班牙人想，用手摸了摸男孩的头顶。</p><p>“没关系，晚饭已经好了，来吃吧。”安东尼奥不想承认，在罗维诺向他道歉的时候，他觉得很有成就感。啊，这就是我乖巧的罗维。大概别人见到罗维变成这个样子，下巴都会吃惊的掉下来吧。</p><p> </p><p>足球赛还没有结束，西班牙队一直勇往直前退敌无数，但安东尼奥很担心他们会在前方遇到无可弥补的挫折。罗维诺端着一盘水果走过来，靠在他旁边，陪他一起为西班牙队喝彩，顺便负责给专注比赛的人投食。他很细心地吧水果切成了很多小块，用牙签扎好，像是喂幼儿一样放进安东尼奥的嘴里。比赛胜利的时候，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，胸膛挨着胸膛，像是用尽全身的力量来拥抱对方。安东尼奥嘴里充满了水果的甜味，罗维诺皱了一下眉，又恢复了常态。</p><p>“我们赢了！我们赢了！”安东尼奥欢呼着，完全忘记了之前的担忧，他似乎看见了罗维诺皱眉，但是管他呢，反正他们赢了……</p><p> </p><p>第二天罗维诺不用上课。他们穿着很久以前就买了的、罗维诺一直嚷着我为什么要和你这家伙穿情侣装啊岂可修实际是不好意思穿的Q版番茄情侣衬衫去逛了海洋馆。在鲸鱼从面前游过的时候，罗维诺悄悄亲了安东尼奥的脸颊，在巨大的阴影里也能看到他耳朵上和衣服一样的颜色。但是罗维诺没有开口骂他，棕发的男孩安静地任凭恋人的手抚上自己的脸颊，撬开自己的嘴唇，唇舌相接的声音隐没在水声里。</p><p>“为什么不爱他？我更爱这个，乖巧的罗维。”闭上眼睛的前一刻，安东尼奥的脑海里闪过这个念头。于是他吻地更深，像是侵占一切似的，深深地占有她，占有这个以前脾气不好的意大利男孩。</p><p>他是我的。他是我想要的。</p><p>我为什么不爱他？</p><p> </p><p>回家的路上下了场雨，两个人都没带伞，里里外外湿了个透。罗维诺回到家的第一件事就是扒下安东尼奥的衣服，用干毛巾把男人裹起来，然后去放热水。西班牙人安静地坐在床上，看着屋子里忙来忙去的身影，心里充满甜蜜。最后当然是两个人一起洗澡，洗着洗着就偏离了正题，这是后话。</p><p> </p><p>他爱死这样的罗维诺了，这世界上大概找不到比罗维诺更温柔的人了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这样的生活奇迹般的持续了下去。一周，两周，一个月……以前的罗维诺完全消失了，剩下的只有满满的温柔，塑造成了另一个，有着罗维诺外貌的，陌生人。</p><p> </p><p>安东尼奥发现不对，是在路德维希和费里西安诺来做客的时候。</p><p>发现不对的其实是路德维希。德国人被吓得不轻，因为他从来没见过也没想过罗维诺有一天能变成这个德行，温柔善良一脸圣母。费里西安诺也难得的没有闹腾，罗维诺依旧笑得很温柔，路德维希的脸原来还能再严肃一点。这次做客，这顿饭，对于安东尼奥来说，像是一场缓慢执行的死刑。一刀一刀，由浅至深划进心里。</p><p> </p><p>到底是哪里出了差错？</p><p> </p><p>他看着双胞胎弟弟和德国大块头，心里隐隐不安。有什么东西正在从他的生命里悄悄溜走，不可估量的失误正在生成。</p><p> </p><p>到底是什么？</p><p> </p><p>饭后，路德维希把他拉到阳台上，双胞胎兄弟被留在厨房洗碗。两根方向不同的呆毛在灯光下一颤一颤。“你没发现哪里不对吗？”安东尼奥敢保证，这是他见过的最官方的脸，线条硬的像是电脑画出来的。“没有啊，倒是你们怎么了？好好一顿饭吃得怪怪的……”“你看看罗维诺。”德国人急急地打断他。“你喜欢现在的罗维诺吗？”</p><p>“罗维怎么了？”安东尼奥疑惑地回头，罗维诺正站在水槽边洗碗，费里西安诺坐在一边的凳子上眉飞色舞地讲着什么。“我为什么不喜欢他？罗维诺又乖又温柔，顾家还会照顾人，也不发脾气一直很有耐心……”</p><p>“你确定，你说的是那个罗维诺·瓦尔加斯？那个见到我会吼的罗维诺，那个动不动就生气的罗维诺，那个嘴上不说，心里却非常在意你的罗维诺？”</p><p>“是啊…………”安东尼奥听得有些怔愣，“是啊，怎么了……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不，不是。</p><p> </p><p>他盯着罗维诺，心里有个声音在喊。他不是罗维诺！他的罗维诺这个时候应该在客厅教训弟弟和德国弟夫，而不是面带微笑地在厨房洗盘子，听到弟弟无厘头的玩笑后弹他的额头！他的罗维诺才不会这么做！！！</p><p> </p><p>他的罗维诺去哪了？！！！！！你把他弄到哪去了？！！！！！！！！</p><p> </p><p>路德维希和费里西安诺走后，安东尼奥陷入了沉思。罗维诺走过来，在他身边俯下身子轻声问他：“安东尼奥，你要咖啡么？”</p><p>他猛一个激灵，机械地回答道：“谢谢，麻烦你了。”附带巨大的微笑。</p><p>罗维诺冲他笑了笑，转身去了厨房。</p><p>安东尼奥盯着那个背影，第一次产生了厌恶。我的罗维诺呢？你把我的罗维诺弄到哪去了？</p><p>当咖啡端过来的时候，由于还沉浸在自己的世界里，他碰翻了咖啡，褐色的液体流了一地。液体杂乱流淌的痕迹像极了他此刻的心情，烦得要命。</p><p>“你没烫到吧？”罗维诺关切问，迅速递给他一些餐巾纸。</p><p>“没，没有。”他不敢抬头，去看那双他曾经爱的要命的，现在注满了温柔地祖母绿的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>有什么错了，这不是我的罗维诺。</p><p> </p><p>“这里我来收拾，你今天很累了，先去睡觉吧。”</p><p>虽然很不解，罗维诺还是听话地回到了房间。</p><p> </p><p>这他妈不是我的罗维诺。</p><p> </p><p>今天夜里，西班牙队输的一塌糊涂，发生了那个安东尼奥担心了很久的，不可估量的失误。安东尼奥觉得自己也像球赛一样输的一塌糊涂，只不过，他输的是他的世界。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，他几乎没法面对罗维诺。罗维诺所做的一切在他眼里都变得十分惹人厌恶，那个贤妻良母的生物不属于他的认知范围。他唯一想做的事情就是揪住罗维诺的领子冲他喊：“你他妈把我的罗维诺弄到哪去了！！！”</p><p>但是他不能。罗维诺也很辛苦，他每天要上学还要顾家，自己没有资格向他发脾气。虽然现在他已经不能确定那的家伙是不是罗维诺。</p><p>安东尼奥开始躲着罗维诺，他不看罗维诺的眼睛，他们一天说话的次数越来越少，他渐渐不回来吃饭，甚至不回家住。</p><p> </p><p>这样大概持续了一个月。路德维希劝他们谈谈。“你们需要交流。”他说。</p><p>安东尼奥和路德维希一起回到了他和罗维诺的家。院子里干干净净，台阶上几乎看不到灰尘，门把手像是崭新的，窗台上的花依然活的旺盛——【我会连朵花都照顾不好？别小看我啊你这混蛋！】</p><p>他打开了大门。</p><p>罗维诺拎着箱子站在门口，震惊地看着他。祖母绿的双眸里不再有溢满的温柔，取而代之的是绝望的颜色。</p><p>“Hi……hi，我回来了。”他硬着头皮开口，来自前后方的视线都让他很不舒服。罗维诺盯着他，路德维希也盯着他。他觉得有点发毛，像是有条虫子在皮肤上爬，毛茸茸的触角骚个没完。</p><p>“呃……我们不如进去谈谈？你们要说的应该很多。”路德维希替他打圆场。【哦！什么时候基尔伯特也能这么靠谱就好了！我就不用遭那么多罪！】</p><p>“不用了。我们之间没话可谈，混蛋。”罗维诺冷冷地说，恢复了他一贯的恶劣语气，“我要走了。再见。”他往上拎了拎手里的行李箱。</p><p>“为什么？！”两个人异口同声。安东尼奥激动地按住了罗维诺的肩膀使劲地摇晃，“你说你要走了是什么意思？你要去哪里？”</p><p>“就是那个意思，你这智商低下的白痴。”罗维诺皱着眉，脏话脱口而出【安东尼奥觉得熟悉极了。】，“老子要和你分手，然后搬出去住，就只这样，现在明白了么？明白就给我滚开！”他拍下安东尼奥搭在肩上的手，准备绕过他出门。行李箱在地上拖出刺耳的声音。</p><p>“我不明白！罗维，把话说清楚！什么叫‘和我分手然后搬出去住’？你要去哪？”西班牙人拽住他。用斗牛时拼命的劲。</p><p>“因为我累了。”他第一次见到罗维诺的表情这么绝望，心里的某个地方疼得厉害，不再是钝钝的，是有人把刀扎进你心里再搅两下那种疼痛，“我不想再演下去了，混账！是你说的，希望我变温柔一些，老子变给你看了！！没过几天你就给老子甩脸，我受够了！”男孩的语气变得歇斯底里，他开始疯狂地挣脱安东尼奥的控制，手臂胡乱挥舞。挣扎之中，罗维诺给了安东尼奥一个耳光。</p><p>“听着，安东尼奥！我为了你而改变，是因为我爱你！但我的爱也有耗尽的时候。”泪水渐渐漫上罗维诺的眼睛，祖母绿渐渐被浸没在温热的泪水里，安东尼奥真想伸手替他擦干。“我的爱不是无止境的，我也需要你来爱我。我为你付出了太多，现在，我累了，我要离开你！”他撞开挡在门口的路德维希，跑了两步，又回头冲他喊道：“你这土豆混蛋，要是敢对费里不好，我就杀了你！”最后几个字几乎走了调，出现了破音。</p><p>罗维诺在路上拦了一辆车，飞快的钻了进去。汽车离开视野的时候，安东尼奥才明白，罗维诺，是真的离开了他了。也许再也不会回来。那个脾气暴躁的意大利男孩，再也不会出现在自己的生活中，再也不会默默地为自己付出然后偷偷掉眼泪，再也不会因为爱，逼着自己改变。</p><p>再也不会因为爱，回来找他。</p><p> </p><p>我爱你，才为你做出改变。为什么你还不满足呢？我好累啊，我的爱，马上就要耗尽了啊。请看看我吧，你是真的爱我吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【妈呀我写了好多字！！这个发在贴吧上了但是没发结局......我一直忘记审核最后就没发。唉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>